If this is it, we’ll be okay
by thecatisdead-getoverit
Summary: So yeah maybe... sequel. The 2nd half of their final year. Just as odd, just as weird. Dear old Mr Voldy is getting more powerful and now it isn't just about Duck Parties. But apart from that things are still the same. J/L. A solid 'M'
1. Heaven from Hell

**A/N**

**Well I'm back, aren't you all really happy?!?!?!?**

**Well I wont bore you with a really long A/N, so instead I will introduce '****If this is it, we'll be okay'**

**Yes it is the sequel to 'So yeah maybe that is okay after all' **

**The burning question: Do you have to have read that to read this?**

**Well I wouldn't really say so, obviously if you haven't I would say go and read it – But it isn't a necessity.**

**Right so for all of you who haven't read 'So yeah….' And for those who have and have forgotten a very quick round up.**

**James and Lily head boy and girl, become friends, lots of wacky things happen, they get together, Lily goes a bit mad and goes home of a bit, James comes to see her, they make up, have sex and are making there way back to hers when the police approach them. **

**Basically that's it; if you can do a better job don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Oh and one final thing for anyone who hasn't read any of the other stuff – The stories do have little odd bits, there are lots of references to 1960/70 rock, literature, song lyrics and random pieces of information that I happen to know. Because of that often some weird things that don't really matter happen in the stories e.g. Duck parties, Bananas at the Ritz you get the idea**

**And the title of this chapter is the opening line to Pink Floyd's Wish you were here. An epic song, which if you haven't ever heard you should go and find it soon as – It's great**

**So here we go the first chapter:**

**Oh yeah and a massive thank you to my beta Shroomy-eyes. Who actually made it readable! **

**So read on :**

**P.s. Remember to review.**

**Chapter 1**

**So you think you can tell Heaven from Hell**

I've always loved rain.

Maybe it's the British in me or maybe it's the fact that afterwards when the sky has rained itself all out, first of all the world looks duller than before, then it slowly gets better, the clouds slowly moves and you can see the sun and everything looks brighter and fresh and new. It's just the way the world operates, it's just a cycle. It's a small death and even smaller new life but it keeps happening over and over again. We get so use to it, we don't even notice it. But then sometimes – like now- you notice. Maybe when the sun suddenly comes out after a long time, or maybe it's when you just look of the window and you actually take the time to see it all and it all means something. Because at that point it stops just being something, it _is something._

I've been told that its fate or destiny or kismet or even luck or bad timing.

But if you ask me, it's not.

I've never believed in fate or destiny or kismet.

Luck - bad or good - doesn't exist. And as for bad timing...well your parents dying is never going to happen at a good time. Though granted on the scale of timing, your parents dying a few hours after you just had sex for the first time while simultaneously getting back together with your boyfriend is more towards the bad timing end of things.

Though I have to say that when there is war on you forget people still die the same way people had died before the war. But as it turns out when your world is at war with itself – your parents can still die when a pissed 19 year old decides to drive his car straight into their old Ford.

As with most things, the belief that nothing can touch you is shattered into smithereens in no time at all.

The funeral was – typical. The priest read, Uncle Phil – Dad's best friend - did the eulogy. Me and Petunia walked behind the coffins. We argued over songs and hymns. The wake was at a local Pub and everyone said how sorry they were. See, typical. Mam's 23rd cousins or something like that sent Mass Cards, Dad's work did a whip round and bought a bench for them. Typical. Funerals are like that though aren't they, typical, because if it wasn't typical then it would be disrespectful– or at least that was what Petunia told me.

The reading was typical as was the eulogy. They were a lovely couple, who loved each other and who were much loved and that they leave behind 2 wonderful daughters.

When is a sensible time to move on? Well not move on, you can't move on, just well, you know what I mean. This of course has plagued me since they actually died, after the whole numb thing. So as I was nearing 4 or 5 of the 5 stages of grief, Grim Reaper strikes again. Somewhere I think I must have done something really bad. Because 2 months after mine died, James parent's died. Some weird magical disease that no one has ever heard of.

So here we are my parents died 11 weeks ago and James' died 2weeks ago – so at the moment I would have to say that we're not the happiest of couples.

It's been strange, you get something back and then you seem to lose it all but not really because it is still there, and at the moment I seem to spend all my time sitting in the window, looking out at the grounds waiting for the creek outside and the door to open and James to come in. It's not like we don't see each other. We share the same bed, he wakes up early to run, comes back in, wakes me up showers, waits for me to get ready and we leave together. If we go anywhere his hand is in mine, we sit next to each other in every lesson we have together and every break and food time. Even if he's having some in-depth talk with someone else, he's holding my hand and is gripping my knee. He could be having a Quidditch meeting and somehow I end up at his side and he goes through the motions. Then after tea each day after hanging out with our friends and work, we wander back to our dorm, he kisses my forehead (he hasn't given me a proper kiss in 2 weeks), then disappears. I spend every night sitting in a progressively darkening room waiting for him to return. I hear the creek and I turn to see the door open, and James walk in.

'Hi', He says meekly, kicking off his shoes and jacket.

I just smile at him

'I'm going to have a bath, you want it after me?' He asks as he walks toward the bedroom door

'No thanks,' I tell him as he disappears into the bedroom. A few seconds later I hear the taps starting to run. I pick up my book and try to find where I was, but I've lost it. I stare out the window for a while – studying the stars and half hidden moon. I can hear the cookie monster's song 'If the moon were cookie' in my head and a smile can't help but appear on my face. I get up slowly and make why way into our room. James' clothes are flung over the floor. I fold up his shirt and trousers, and put his boxers and socks in the washing. I take my clothes off slowly, hanging things up and putting things in the washing. I tie my hair back and pad slowly into the bathroom. James is lying in the bath staring out the window. I make my way slowly to the side of the bath and just look down at him. He slowly turns and looks at me, we just stare at each other, until he nods his head. I climb in the bath, my back to his front. He wraps his arms rights around me, and pulls me further into him.

***

'James' I ask, we've been lying in bed for some time, my head on his chest, his arm around me. We haven't talked, we've just laid here

'Yeah.'

'I was thinking that we should do something to day.'

'Like what?'

'Go see Hagrid, have a picnic.' At this point I roll over so my chin is on his chest, 'Climb Kilimanjaro, anything.'

He looks down at me, and a ghost of a smile appears on his face, 'not sure about Kilimanjaro. But I'll take you up on the picnic.'

'Good.' I flop my head back, and start to make shapes on his chest.

After a time of silence he says quietly, 'Lily.'

'I know, James, I know.' And place a short chaste kiss on his chest.

His arm tightens around me.

**A/N **

**Right then no random things to explain in this one but I will say that I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So please review or alert or just keep reading (though reviews are best :P) **

**Ta**

**Ken**

**XD**


	2. Cold Bum

A/N

Hey – Enjoy the 2nd Chapter. Again sorry it took so long. Christmas, New Years, lots and lots of cousins, being ill and then snow. Sooooooo. ENJOY!

Again thanks to my Beta shroomy-eyes!

**Chapter 2**

**Cold Bum**

'I'm not sure I heard you right.'

'I'm sure you did Al,' I tell her sarcastically.

She just looks at me in silence for a minute, then she speaks again, 'Let me get this straight, you are actually telling me that you are actually seriously considering it, seriously?' her voice gets louder at the end. Some third years turned to look at the two of us. they quickly turn back around after meeting with my glare - a perk of being head girl.

'I was just thinking about it that was all' I tell her

'But it's just, woo, so un lily-like, it's just, fuck, um... have you shared this little thought with James yet?' she asks obviously feeling nervous at the thought of me telling James.

'No of course not! It's just a thought, that's all. It won't come to anything.' I pause and Alice keeps looking at me, 'well it might not.'

Alice opens her mouth to say something but then bends lower and says, 'we'll defiantly be talking about this again.'

Before I can respond, a hand is placed on my back and it is slowly drawn across my back until I feel someone sit next to me and I'm pulled into them, their arm tightens around me and I feel a kiss being laid on the top of my head, 'hey.' I whisper up at him, 'you okay?'

'Yeah, I've got practice today, come with?' he asks it as a question but we both already know that it isn't one and there's only one possible outcome.

'Of course.'

'James.' Alice asks

'yes?'

'What do you think about.....' she begins but she meets my gaze and quickly changes her question 'what have you got Ais for her birthday?'

James even though I can't see his face, I know he's puzzled, not only because of her poorly disguised cover up but he probably didn't even know it was her birthday soon.

'We got her those hate, scarf and glove set she really wanted.' I tell her, not looking up from my pancakes

'Nice, the ones she was going on and on about?'

'Yep.'

She nods in agreement.

'Wow.' I hear James say.

'What?'

'We're that couple.'

Before I can reply, Alice does instead, 'umm hello, James you're the couple.'

He obviously made some move to show that he understood, 'yeah but the couple who buys presents together.'

I look up at him, 'you don't mind do you?'

'No, makes my life easier.' he smiles at me and places another kiss on my forehead, 'we better get going if we want to go to practice.' he tells me. I nod and stand up after him.

***

After practice, James dropped me back at the dorm before he went to see McGonagall. According to him she wanted to see him about some essay and I quote 'I will refuse to see you if you drag Miss Evans with you - you are a grown man James Potter and you do not need to be joined at the hip to your girlfriend. Oh and tell her it was a wonderful essay she gave in.' He even did the Scottish accent.

I'm not saying I disagree with McGonagall, actually in fact I agree with her. We have been spending too much time together recently

It gets lonely here though. I don't just mean being by myself in our dorm, but even when I with James it's lonely.

I miss being me. Well not me but the 'us'. The us that Alice called 'the couple' we are still them, but we're not at the same time. But I want to be that again, I want to be... I want to be the people who spent a whole day in London, who eat bananas in The Ritz. I want to be the girl who gets a duck party thrown for her. I want to be them again.

But I think that's just a childish dream. Wanting to go back to when it was easy. So if I can't have that, then I want something more adult, grown up, something where we can still have a laugh, and he can still kiss me. Something where he'll just turn around and be my James.

Maybe we've just reacted differently to the same thing. Maybe it's because we had different relationships with our parents. When mine died I hung on so tight to James. He never left, he never questioned he just was there, I clung to the normality, the holding hands, the hugs the meaningless conversations and if he ever thought it was odd he never mentioned it, He would just have the conversations with me. He just reacted differently and I'm being there for him and everything but it's hard.

So it can't go back to what it was, but maybe it'll be better and maybe it'll work functionally, but before that I have to come to term with that fact that it isn't the same and to make it better, different, more normal seeming than it is at the moment I have to put some effort in. I have to do something. Because the relationship that I use to have, the relationship that I want is slowly getting further and further away by the day

Because after a while the new way you live become just as normal as the old way you were use to. The way you use to live is just some fading memory almost a foreign dream that you had once and occasionally you remember it with fondness.

Or maybe it's like when you're sat on a sofa and getting cold, so you want to wrap a blanket around yourself or put on a jumper. But that would mean moving which you really can't be bothered to do plus you've been sat in the same position for so long that you legs and bum are toasty warm. And if you moved you would get colder, so you don't bother.

Actually it's probably more like that.

Well now I have deciphered what it is, I need a cure.

Not sure what I need or how I'm going to get it. I just need to find the get up and go to well get up and risk getting a cold bum.

After all worse things have happened.

I think

**A/N**

**Again nothing to really say. But you know the deal read, review (or if you cant be bothered just alert)**

**And again thanks to everyone of you lot!**

**Ken**

**XD**


	3. Do you actually believe

A/N

A very large apology I do send to you all! I'm sorry I did kind of drop of the edge of the world for a while, but with school and everything my work load has just got massive so I did actually forget I had this story - but I'm trying I promise!!

Thanks to you all and to Shroomy a massive one - i owe you massively

**Chapter 3**

**  
Do you actually believe that this is it**

'Did you read it!' Sirius slams a newspaper onto our bed, waking us both up.

'Padfoot?' James asks sleepily, rolling over slightly

'Have you!' He asks again

I rub my eyes, and lift my head up, 'obviously not, Sirius, you've just woke us up.' I complain and roll over, burring my face in a pillow

I hear James sigh, and feel him lean over to put on his glasses. a paper is ruffled and i can feel him sitting ever straighter, 'lils' he pokes me in my side, 'I think you should see this.'

I sit up groggily, meaning the duvet slips. Sirius doesn't make a comment about my top - first sign that this is actually serious

'What?'

James just keeps reading the paper. Angling myself so I can see the paper I begin to read.

* * *

'But...' I trail of looking towards Sirius who by now is sat on the side of the bed

'I know, what's school going to be like after this?'

the three of us are silent for a moment until James speaks, 'We should get dressed, babe, Dumbledore will probably want to... and then there's everyone else.'

'Yeah,' I make a move to get out of bed, flinging the duvet of me.

'I'll wait for the two of you next door, okay.' Sirius says and leaves the room as I walk towards the bathroom. My head is all a flood with the news.

*

Some Hungarian or something once said that ' In mathematics you don't understand things, you just get use to them' Well granted this isn't about trig or geometry or algebra. But I suppose the idea of it transfers. I don't understand it, but I suppose that you get use to it. Except does getting use to it that you start to get immune to it? Do you get passive towards it, does it start to affect you less? Do you become disillusioned with it all? Do you start not to care?  
The hall is both really subdued and buzzing at the same. (Is that a oxymoron or a paradox? I can't bring myself to care - which I think is a first)

Me, James and Sirius slowly make our way to the rest, who are already sat down.

'I'm guessing by the way you lot look like extras from the Godfather that you've heard.'

'Don't insult me please. Yep, does anyone know anything else yet?'

Remus shakes his head, 'Na, just that school is on some sort of lock down and that after breakfast everyone has to head to their dorms.'

'aurors are being sent in as well,' Alice adds.

'I think Dumbledore wants you two.' Ais says, pointing over to the door. We all turn to see Dumbledore and McGonagal standing by the door looking over at me and James. Once he made eye contact with me they both turn and leave the hall.

'I guess we aren't having a leisurely breakfast today.' james says, as we both get up, to follow him.

*

I've always been a fan of Dumbledore's office, it's like a home from home, but in a home, if that makes a word of sense to anyone but my brain. But it looks duller and drabber today. The carpets look like they need a clean and the curtains look encrusted in dirt, the seats feel harder and the fireplace more austere.

'i'm going to presume that you have both read the newspaper?' Dumbledore asks us both, we just nod.

'Right then we have a predicament.' he says, both me and James look at each other in puzzlement. 'you are both students and I'm bound by what the aurors have told be not to tell you.' We both nod. He gets up then and we watch him stalk up and down his office. 'I can't tell you as students, even as Head boy and girl.' He pauses and looks into the centre of the room into nothing for a moment. 'But lets hypothesise for a moment that there was a way to tell you everything. Because you are both in a position to get more information than anyone of us is. Which of course leaves me with a conundrum, to get what I want I have to change something, but by changing it I have to be sure that I am changing the dynamic for a good enough reason.'

He pauses and James speaks, 'Sir sorry I don't have a clue what you are saying.'

'No obviously.' He paused to think for a moment then he carried on, 'Voldemort.'

'Sir?' I asked surprised

'No perhaps that isn't the best way.' he mused to himself. He turned around and starred at us both. Before he could speak again. McGonagall who had just been sat in the corner before opens her mouth and says, 'Maybe Albus. It would be better to simply tell them.'

Dumbledore stares at her for a while and she just stares right back at him. Like a silent conversation. Dumbledore then turns around, and settles back into his chair.

'If I said a secret organisation, what would you think Lily?'

'Umm, The Freemasons, The Godfather?' I question not knowing what he is going on about

'The Godfather?' James looks at me

'It's a film, you'd like it. The 2nd one is better though.'

James nods and we both turn back to look at Dumbledore

'Yes,' Dumbledore replies getting the conversation back on track. 'and If I said a phoenix, what would you say?'

James answers that one, 'Greece.'

'Ummmmm' Dumbledore replies, I've known him like this, stuck for words

'Perhap Albus you should just explain, without the questions.' McGonagall tells him.

'Right.' He sits up a bit straighter and then says, 'I'm about to tell you something, that you can't tell anyone, technically I should even be telling you, being students, but desperate times mean desperate measures, I believe.' Before he can say anything else. The door to his office swung open and a haggled and scruffy Mr Moody walks in.

' 'ave you told 'em yet Albus?' He says walking into the room.

James jumps up, 'Moody.'

'Potter,' he nods towards him and roughly grasps his shoulder as he walks passed him

'Mr Moody.' I greet him,

'Miss Evans, It's been....'

'The funeral sir.' I say softly

'How you holding up Potter?' He asks James

'I'm doing alright, thanks.' Moody nods again and with a quick glance to me, goes and stands next to Dumbledore with an another nod toward McGonagall

'Well?' He asks again

'I was getting to it.'

Moody shakes his head and turns to us both, 'This isn't an invitation. Count yourself as honoury members.'

'Okay?' james says

'find out about who planted it,'

'But Moo.....' James starts of but is interrupted by Moody

'We think that it was some slytherins and you two are in the perfect potions to find out who it was.'

We all sit there in silence for a moment until I have to ask something, 'So basically you aren't making us honoury members of something that has to do with Freemasonry, The Godfather and Greece. You're just telling us an extra sentence of information that others don't know and telling us to find out some stuff, without us making it look like we are trying to find stuff out. We're not members, we're employees. Like when the mob employ people to do legit things for something illegal, but don't tell them what it's for.' I stare right at Moody who just stares back

'You're clever than you look Miss Evans.' He says, both of us not braking eye contact

'Lily Please and I pride myself on it, Moody.'

'You're good Miss - Lily.'

'What can I say, I'm more than a pretty face and I watch far too many gangster films.'

We just look at each other, until Moody says, 'Well then, should you get to it?'

James, who though the whole interaction was sat there studying us both, 'Yeah, Come on Lils, to the batmobile!'

Making our way to the door and slowly walking down the stairs I turn to him and say, 'Batmobile really? You've been listening to Sirius to much.'

**A/N**

**I'm not going to explain the Godfather or the batmobile because in all honestly if you don't know you should just go and lock yourself in a room with nothing but the yellow pages ( a very interesting read) **

**Thanks**

**Ken**

**XD**


	4. The way of the Jedi

**A/N **

**Alright I'm sory it's bee a while and stuff. But my hard drive got destroyed so I've been busy redo coursework and not really thinking about this at all.**

**A massive thank you to you and a even bigger one to Shroomy my beta :D thank you**

**Enjoy  
**

Chapter 4  
The way of the Jedi

'I don't like it.' James declares leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking straight at me.

'Babe I know you don't like him, fuck I stopped liking him years ago, but for whatever reason he seems to still care and it's the best way to find out.' I tell him, rubbing his arm.

'It's creepy Lils and the guy is still…' He starts but I cut him off, 'James, I'll be careful, I'll only be gone for a few minutes and I promise that I'll come and find you straight away'

He stares at me for a moment, pushes himself away from the wall, grabs my face in his hands, kisses me forcefully for a few seconds and then leans his forehead against mine, 'Fuck Lily.'

I laugh though I have no idea why. Maybe it was that kiss, because if I'm honest, I can't remember the last time that he kissed me like that.

'I'll be in common room okay?'

I nod, kiss him quickly and scurry off down the corridor.

I am not a stranger to this particular part of Hogwarts. I use to spend quite a bit of time down here. But it appears to have darker and, well, scarier since then.

I position myself next to the wall and wait. It takes about 10 minutes but then I hear the voices of people coming down the stairs and walking round the corner. They're 4th years I think, no one of much mention but Slytherins all the same. Reminding myself that I'm head girl and a Gryffindor I push away from the wall and wait till they are close.

They stop and look at me, 'Can we help you?' one of them asks

'If you would be so kind, can you ask Severus to come out?'

They just look at me, 'What do you want with Snape?' they ask venomously.

'That dear people is none of your concern, so if you'd be so kind and just,' I indicate to the door.

With one last evil glance to me they wander into the dorm. Well at least they're thick and now I know the password. After a few moments the door opens again and this time Severus walks though, he glances around until he sees me.

'Lily?' He asks shocked

'Can we walk?' I ask, not waiting for a reply I turn on my heels (my very nice red heels that I'm sure are not allowed pieces of uniform - but given classes are cancelled I don't think they'll care that much) I walk until I hit a window. I lean against the wall and wait for him to reach me and stop.

I take a breath and tip my head to look up at him, 'Tell me the truth.'

'About what Lily?'

'I need to know Sev, please?' I don't know why I'm asking really, maybe I believe too much in redemption to completely give up on him.

'About what Lily?'

I raise my voice, '5 fucking people died Sev! And I'm asking you if you had something to do with it?!'

'I don't see why it's any of your concern.' He replies, not meeting my gaze

'No your right, why should I care that people died! That there are aurors all over the place! That parents are wondering if they should take their kids out of school! But yeah why should I give a fuck!' I'm almost screaming now, not believing that this is the bloke who was once my best friend

'Lily..'

I take a breath, 'I just need to know if you were part of it. Heck if it was your room mates sister's ex-husband's little brother. I don't care! Just, Merlin! I need to know.' I finish almost in a whisper.

He looks at me in silence, then opens his mouth to speak. 'Snape!'

Walking up to us is Black - but not the one that I like. It's the ugly one, the ugly evil one. 'Evans.' He nods at me. That is the bizarre thing about this one. He will... you can tell he's old money - if that makes. It probably doesn't but there's the same sort of refinement about him as Sirius has, that same basic aura - it's just that Sirius got it in more copious amounts and the rugged good looks and, well, the niceness.

'Snape come on.'

Severus gives me one last look, turns away and follows Black down the corridor.

Why do I get the feeling that I've just launched myself off the high board and into a shark infested pool while smothered in pigs blood?

I flop down next to James, while him, Sirius and Remus are talking about something or nothing.

'You okay?' James asks, turning to face me, his arm pulling me closer

I smile meekly. I know it's stupid and I should have got over it already but every time I see him. I still want to believe that I'm talking to my best friend. 'I'm fine.'

James studies my face for a moment, then turn backs to his conversation. But he pulls me closer into him and keeps running his hand up and down my arm. I just lay my head on his shoulder and float of into my own thoughts

'You gonna tell me what happened?' James asks me, handing me a cup of tea and sitting down next to me on our sofa.

'Not a lot.'

' 'Not a lot" he doesn't know anything, "not a lot" he knows something or "not a lot" he told you that you were an idiot and threatened to kill me?' James responds sarcastically.

I end up smiling because well that's something James, my actual boyfriend - best mate - enemy - bloke- James would actually say. 'Not a lot, I think he knows something but well Black the younger came along before he could say anything.'

James scowls at the mention of Regulus, 'Maybe we don't mention that one to Sirius.'

'James, he's his brother.' I say shocked

'But they hate each others guts.' he tries to explain

'James, you don't get that angry with someone, the way Sirius does with Regulus if you just hate each other.'

'Lils trust me, Padfoot is my best mate - he hates Regulus.'

'I don't doubt it, but somewhere Sirius is holding on to the fact that maybe Regulus just isn't as evil as the rest of them. Trust me, coming from someone who hates her sister you put a hell of a lot of effort into them before you give up.'

James just looks at me, then takes my mug out of my hand and leans forward, 'Why are we talking about the Blacks?'

'You started it.'

'Well I'm ending it,' he just looks at me, 'So what now?'

'I dunno - skinny dipping?'

James splutters,

'Calm down babe, I'm joking'

'Good, because it's freezing out there.' He smiles at me. But I can't manage to smile back, because my James would have said okay and then I would back pedal. 'Hey.' he says 'what is it?'

'Nothing.'

'Lils, please, talk.'

Neither of us talks for awhile.

'It doesn't matter James.'

'It does, please Lily just tell me.'

'I'm trying James,'

'At what?'

I take a breath and take another route, 'James you were great when my parents died. And I'm trying to do the same here, but I'm not sure what you want from me.'

James just looks at me, in a way I can't describe. 'Lily you have been great. I'm just not very good at the whole… stuff.'

'I'm not asking you to be, but a little word here and there, it would be helpful.' I smile up at him.

'Well in that case, I could do with a hug.' he puts on doe eyes and pouts

'I think I can manage that'

**A/N**

**Things to mention..... umm not really but well the title is obvious and frankly if it isn't what business have you being alive?**

**Ken**

**XD  
**


	5. Good Little Catholic Schoolgirls

**Right chapter 5. one thing a massive thanks to my beta Shroomy who somehow managed to get this back to me in under an hour.**

**Right so enjoy, and remember to review :D  
**

**Chapter 5**  
**Good Little Catholic School Girls**

I hate to admit it, but I love Dusty Springfield. I always have. I was so obseesed with her at one point that Petunia use to dance around the kitchen declaring that I was a Lesbian. Now first it was a Catholic (if incredibly lapsed - only really when mam's aunt Nan came over from Monaghan - sort of Catholic) Plus well it was Petunia dancing around the Kitchen saying Lesbian, that was well revolutionary in an odd sort of way. But still then I kissed Paul Haggen (that was a mistake) and she stopped calling me a lesbian.

So there we go I have a slight obsession with Dusty. You know how guys have man crushes? Well she's my girl crush. She's just.. lush.

Anyway, the reason for my sudden fantasy about Dusty, is that i just turned on WWN and amazingly (and I do mean amazingly - with Voldermot basically controlling everything - it was impressive - maybe they thought she was a witch) 'I only want to be with you' was playing. Now there is no question that when Dusty comes on - You dance. So I danced. I danced and sang the whole way though the song, while doing the washing up (I prefer muggle style, if you wanted to know)

That is when James walked in and well started to laugh

'You've got to admit it was funny.' He's following me around our dorm

'Nope. You laughed, it wasn't nice.' In reality I'm just happy that he laughed at all

'Babe, come on.' He standing right behind me now, and his hands snake around me, pulling me closer. 'It was funny, admit it.' He speaking into my neck. Fuck! the power this guy has over me. It aint fair. 'Come on Lily, it was funny.' He spins me around and backs me against the was, his lips still ghosting over my neck.

'Maybe...'

'no maybe, it was funny, it was funny...' He carries on repeating it as his lips ghost closer and closer to my mouth. Why is he going so slow? He stops just at the corner of my mouth, 'Well?'

I'm about to reply, when the door of the dorm flies open and Sirius and Remus waltz in.

'Not interrupting anything are we.' Sirius smirks at us, as we pull away from each other.

I mumble at him and begin to walk towards the kitchen

'What was that, lily-pops?'

'Nothing.'

'come on, tell Sirius'

'Fine. Cockblocker.'

Sirius stares at me, 'I aim to please.' He turns atround and goes to join the other two on the sofas. 'Tea, lily.'

'Not only are you a cockbloker you are now a male chauvinist pig as well. And I thought the world had changed.'

After depositing the tray on the table and sitting on the floor by James's legs, Sirius turns to me 'So come on then Lils, what have you ever done to change the world?' He asks cockily

'I'll have you know that I was at Aldermaston.'

He and James just stare blankly at me, while Remus just looked annoyed

'What in 1958? That would be impressive.' he says sarcastically

'Obviously not, I was there in '72.'

The three just stare at me, but for different reasons.

'I'm sorry we were what 2nd years? and your parents allowed you to go on a Aldermaston March?'

'I went with my dad.' Remus just looks at me, 'My parents were there in '58. And my dad was there in '63. He wanted to go and asked if I wanted to go with him. it was fun'

'I'm sorry you were at Aldermaston in 1972?' Remus asks

'Yes. It was a bit odd and some were getting high and stuff. But it was good.'

Remus nods and goes back to deciding how to eat his bourbon.

'I'm sorry for all us none you two. Aldermaston is?' James asks

'This CND, anti nuclear thing.'

'Sounds wonderful.' James repies

'Oh yeah, Lils this was on the door.' Sirius hands me a dirty white envelope which has my name written hurriedly across it

I go to open it

'Lils! don't it could be anything.' James puts his hand out to stop me.

'James, don't worry. I know what it is.' Well really I don't but I've got a pretty good idea what it might be. I quickly scan it, not quiet knowing if I'm going to believe it or not. 'James you still got that cloak of yours?'

'If you are alluding to one that I think you are, then Moony has it.'

I turn to Remus, 'Can we have it for this evening?'

'Ummm Yes? Pick it up after tea.'

They all just stare at me. 'Right then.' i fold up the envelope and stuff it into my back pocket, with them all looking at me.

***

'Not that I'm against you wearing tight Black clothes, but why are you dressed like a ninja?'

'One these aren't tight, they fit well. And I'm not wearing a mask so i'm not a ninja. What one?' I hold out two lipsticks for him to pick.

'What? the 2nd one. Exactly why are you dressed like that?'

'I'm being a spy. There are clothes on the bed for you.' I tell him and turn back to the mirror to apply my lipstick. After a few minutes James says

'Lily why am I dressed as James Bond?'

'Darling, don't flatter yourself.'

'That isn't nice.' He tells me, walking into the bathroom and pirching on the side of the bath, 'So why are we dressed as spies?'

I indicate to the envelop that I got earlier that is lying on the floor.

'What is this?' He asks me, as I'm applying my eyeliner

'Sev.' I tell time, applying mascara

'Why is snape sending you cryptic messages and what does it have to do with us dressed well like this.'

'It's a meeting. Don't ask me why he told me, I don't know. But I do know it's the one and only time he's going to tell me and to watch out.'

'Watch out?'

'As in be careful.'

'And you got all of that from this?' He shakes the piece of paper at me.

'The top part is about the meeting.'

He glance over it and nods

'the bottom are song lyrics.'

'I realised that much. But what does Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds have to do with being careful?'

I look down shocked, He's a Beatles fan?

'I've known you for 7 years Lily.' he gives as an explanation, 'So..'

'It's not the song, it's an incident. when we kids.. this song was playing and.. look that is what he means.'

'Why though?'

'I dunno, but 5 people are dead and the people responsible could be in this school. I'm not about to sit around and wonder why he told me. maybe he feels bad, maybe it's one last friendly jesture. I don't know.'

James and me just look at each other. Until he walks out of the bathroom and back in seconds later waving a piece of tattered paper, 'we may need this.'

'Come on, we've got 10 minutes.'

'How are we getting in?'

'By the fact that you aren't sorted into Slytherine for your intellectual ability.' I tell him, smirking.

'I've taught you bad habbits Ms Evans'

'You've been an excellent teacher Mr Potter, I'll have to repay you sometime.' I say back, walking past him to open the door, 'And stop looking at my bum, we are about to gather important information.'

James catches up to and flings his arm around my shoulder as we leave the dorm, 'But it is such a nice bum.' He tells me, 'Plus Bond always has time to.'

'Babe, Bond is after the Russians, we are after the minions of arguably the most evil human ever to walk the planet. There is a slight difference.' I tell him sarcastically

**A/N**

**For - I think the first time I actually have a long A/N to write, so..**

**Dusty Springfield is a incredibly well known 1960's british pop singer. She's one of those people that even if you don't know her, you know all of her stuff like 'Wishin an Hopin' and 'I only want to be with you' and 'I just don't know what to do with myself' The lesbian thing is beacause it was a well known music industry fact that she was gay - not that she ever actually told people straight out, It was the 60's. The title comes from the fact that she came from a irish catholic family.**

**Monaghan (I'm referring to the county not the town) is a small county in Ireland - it also happens to be where my nan came from.**

**Nan - is the name of 3 of my cousin's names. It gets a bit confusing because I call my grandmother' - Nan. So very confusing in family get togethers**

**CND - is the Campaign for Nuclear - Disarmament. They organised the Aldermaston marches of that went on from 1958 into the 60's. People would march from london to aldermaston (the direction later was switched) at its peak tens of thousands went (including my mam) Aldermaston is a atomic weapons research establishment near Aldermaston.**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds - obviously the beatles song. Lennon said it was based on the picture Julian Lennon did of his friend lucy when he was a kid but McCartney still maintains that it is about drugs. Which wouldn't be surprising given the fact that they were all high as kites when they made Sgt Pepper's....**

**Right I think that is it.**

**So please review or alert or something - makes me very happy**

**Laters**

**Ken**

**XD  
**


	6. To grunt and sweat under a weary life

**A/N**

**First an apology – it's been a while, sorry**

**A thank you to Shroomy my Beta**

**And also I but Chapter 7 up and then just took it down because I realised I hadn't put Chapter 6 up. Sorry**

**The title is from Hamlet so obviously isn't mine – it's from the 'to be or not to be' part**

**Chapter 6  
To grunt and sweat under a weary life**

'Excuse me.' James calls out. He runs up to a man wearing a dark cloak who is standing next to one of the windows looking out onto the courtyard.

'Can I help you?' The auror replies, obviously annoyed that two kids, one dressed in a black cat suit and the other as James Bond or maybe Simon Templar, are running up to him at 2 in the morning.

'Where's Moody?' James says not out of breath at all, I on the other hand am about to collapse - I really need to get in shape.

'Kids, there's a curfew, go to your dorms and let us just do our job, and you can't just tell Moody you want to see him, ain't the way it works.' the auror tells us condescendingly.

James is about to speak when I walk up to the auror

'Excuse me Mr...'

'Auror Stanford.'

'Well then Mr Stanford why don't you stop acting like Moody's PA and just tell us where he is. And if he doesn't want to see us, we'll just go back to our dorms and cry our little eyes out.' I say sarcastically, the walking closer to him, 'But I assure you Mr Stanford if you don't tell us where he is, by tomorrow you _will_ be his PA.'

Stanford stares at me, 'He's back in the office.' He tells us miserably

'In the ministry?' James asks

Stanford nods at us. James grabs my hand and pulls me along Hogwarts corridors and staircases.

'James where are we going' I ask

'Hogsmeade, then we can apparate into the ministry.' I nod at him, 'Lils you need to close your eyes and hold onto my hand okay and you can't let go or open them until I say so okay?'

I nod at him, squeezing my eyes shut and gripping onto his hand.

First it feels like I'm falling into nothing, then just as that feeling is ending, it feels like my body is being pulled and pushed all at the same time. It's over in seconds; my feet hit the floor with a jolt. Then there's a series of beeps and two loud sounds, a churning sound follows it and then we are falling again except this time it feels like I'm in a lift. The falling stops and James pulls me slightly and then instructs me to open my eyes.

'Excuse me,' James asks the blonde filling her nails at the desk, 'Where's the Auror Office?'

'Level Two, end of the corridor.'

'Thanks.' James tells her pulling me towards a lift.

'Wait, you can't go there, it's on lock down!' The receptionist shouts at us as we catch a lift.

We don't say anything until we leave the lift and walk to the door of the Auror office.

'Do we knock?' I ask him

James looks at me like I've lost my mind but shrugs.

I knock twice then wait. After a moment or two with no reply, James looks at me, shrugs and opens the door.

'James!' I hiss at him, gripping his arm tightly as we walk in.

The office is messy (and I realise I'm a slight neat freak but it is really messy). The walls are covered with clippings from the Prophet and wanted posters. And, of course, photos from PlayWitch are scattered in between the work clippings. The floor is littered with pieces of paper. The office though is split into divisions with a series of booths.

'Who are you?' A gruff voice from the left of us says. We both turn to find Alastor Moody pointing his wand at us.

'Moody it's us.' James tells him

Mr Moody just stares at us and cocks his eyebrow.

'James Potter, Lily Evans.' James tells him, but when he doesn't say anything in reply, James carries on, 'You asked us to spy for you, but didn't tell us what for.'

Moody just looks at us, then slowly puts down his wand and walks over to us, 'This office is under lock down.' He tells us gruffly

'We know Moody, the woman at reception told us.' James informs him

Moody just looks at us, then gets a strange twinkle in his eye with a half smirk turning up on his lips and says, 'Knew there was a reason we asked you two.' And then slumps off behind the door at the end of the office.

I look up at James to find him half smiling, 'Well come on'

Moody's office is as messy as the rest of the room, there are papers everywhere and the bookshelf in the corner is overflowing. In the middle of the room though is a large desk covered with papers. There is a large plush green chair behind it. Moody plops himself in the chair and with a wave of his wand two chairs appear on the opposite side of the desk. After James and I are sat down, Moody opens up one of his draws in his desk and takes out a bottle of Firewhiskey with some glasses. After pouring himself a glass he offers us both some. James accepts while I shake my head.

'So what you got for me?' he asks us, taking some Firewhiskey and flinging his legs up onto the desk

'We know who is was.' James told him

'How do you know that?' Moody asked not looking at us

'I pulled a favour from an old friend,' I tell him without showing emotion

Moody stares at me before he nods and looks back at James, 'Well come on then Potter,' he tells James in a gruff voice.

James looks at Moody then glances at me, looks out of the window behind Moody and begins to tell him what we had seen.

_**A few hours previously the Slytherin common room  
**_

I have no idea how the Slytherins spend any amount of time down here. You'd get depressed in seconds. But then, dungeons aren't meant to be happy places with unicorns dancing around and the place full of sweets and joy and joyness.

It also doesn't have comfortable floors. I am now well acquainted with the floors because that is currently where James and I are sitting. Our backs are against the wall, our knees tucked in with the cloak covering us completely. The common room is empty apart from a couple of 3rd years. James had already cast a spell over us so no one could hear us, a pencil and pad are poised in my hand. James quickly glances at his watch, only a few seconds.

'Scram!' The very evil but - I think I can say this - the very edible Bart Crouch orders the people in the dorm to get out.

Some people follow Crouch down the stairs while some others walk into the dorm from the main entrance

After a few minutes, Crouch turns the Black, 'We clear?'

'There aren't even ants.'

'Can we just get on with is, I've got places to be.' Rosier tells them, already looking bored with the meeting.

'Rosier you have nowhere to go, anyone you ever go anywhere with is in this room. So shut up.' Black says harshly to him

'Down boys,' Crouch smirks at them, 'Well we've got a few minutes.'

At this me and James glance at each other in puzzlement. But our attention is diverted again to the meeting by Crouch

'Snape.' he says when he starts to talk again, 'That Mudblood Evans talked to you.'

'Don't call her that.' he tells him under his breath. Crouch stares down at him. But Snape stands up and walks up to him, 'Don't think you're something you're not Crouch. But as far as Evans is concerned, what she had to say to me is none of yours or anyone else's concern. Okay?'

'Maybe we should see what the Dark Lord thinks of that?' Crouch replies, closing the gap between them

'Oh, well if you want to bother him with the fact that the head girl wanted to tell me something, go ahead. I'd love to be there when he tells you what he thinks.'

They just glare at each other until they both turn away and Snape goes and sits down next to Wilkes.

'Well?' Avery sneers

'Don't 'well' Avery, it was you who messed up.' Crouch seethes at him, leaning against the fireplace.

'I didn't mess up!' Avery half shouts as he stands up and leers at Crouch, who just stares at him with half a smirk and laughs.

'Oh yeah 'cause we wanted to murder 4 people.' Crouch laughs at him

'Does it matter?' Avery cuts back

'Yeah Barty. What's one less mudblood and 3 less half-bloods?' Wilkes chimes in. Snape gives him a look at this, but no one but James and I catch it

'Don't put words in my mouth Wilkes, I don't care about the lives of a bunch fucking traitors! We just risked everything by it. We had a plan and Avery didn't bloody stick to it.' Crouch glares down at him.

'It wasn't just me, Snape made the stuff!' Avery chimes in, almost whining

'Hey, I made it correctly, not my fault if you thought instructions were above you!' Snape snaps. At this they all launch into a full blown fight. Me and James are too busy watching them all fight that we don't notice the fire burn green and two figures to walk out of the fireplace straight after each other

'If I knew that you'd be acting like you were in a polygamous marriage I would have sent an owl ahead.' Lucius Malfoy says with that aristocratic air.

'Come, come, Lucius, its so fun.' cackles Bellatrix Black as she comes up behind him, smiling. Say what you want about her, actually I will, she's a fucking psychopath, but she is incredible to look at. 'So did little Avery get it wrong?' she mocks as she skips over to the sofa and sits down next to Snape, 'Drink Severus.' she orders

Snape gets up begrudgingly and goes to get her a drink from the side table on the opposite side of the room. When he returns and hands her the drink, she turns and says scathingly, 'I don't know why the Dark Lord likes you so much.'

Snape looks at her as he sits back down and says quietly, 'Don't know why he likes you so much either.' This earns him an evil look from her. She only turns her gaze away when Lucius clears his throat

'Can we just get on with this; I have a home to get to.' He says in a board voice

'Oh yes, dear Lucius has to get to dear old Cissy and that warm be...' Bellatrix begins but Lucius interrupts her

'Bellatrix.' He says slightly harshly then a smirk appears on his face, 'Sensitive ears around.'

Bellatrix laughs heartily then takes a gulp of whatever it was that Snape poured for her.

'Right then, to business.' Lucius says still bored

'What business is there? Four dispensable people are no longer on the earth. There's no problem.' Avery declares

'Avery, we don't care about those people.' Bellatrix reveals, reclining elegantly in the sofa, 'What is the problem, though, is that because of you lot.' She says harshly glancing at them all, 'there are Aurors running all over here. They know it was something to do with the school and they probably know it was you lot.' She shouts the ending, glaring at them all.

'Why does it matter?' Wilkes asks slowly

'Because, dear Wilkes,' Lucius says scathingly, 'You lot are the moles inside this place. Because no matter what you do, dear old Dumbledore will not chuck you out.'

'Oh,' Wilkes says

'Come on Bellatrix,' Lucius says walking towards the fireplace while Bellatrix stands up

'Yes Lucius.' He says sarcastically, 'Oh and boys.' She turns around and looks at them all, 'Don't do anything. We'd hate for something to go wrong twice wouldn't we? And don't do anything stupid, just be well...' she laughs at the end, that horrible evil laugh before she disappears into the fire

'Oh that was wonderful.' Crouch says sarcastically rolling his eyes at the room.

_**Back in Moody's office**_

'You're sure about this Potter?' Moody asks once James has finished his recount. Throughout the whole thing Moody didn't show any emotion. He just stared at James, occasionally taking a sip of Fire whiskey.  
'Positive sir.'

'You two put yourself in a lot of danger tonight.' he informs us. But listening to him say that I get the feeling that he's saying it because he feels he has to, not because he actually believes it.  
James just looks at him and shrugs  
Moody takes one final glance at us, lingering on me. Nods and turns his head away from us.

James pulls me out of his office and into the corridor before I sum up the nerve to speak again, 'What do you think that he'll do?' I ask James

'Tell Dumbledore.' he pauses as we reach the lift, 'Inform whatever organisation they're part of' he adds

'Wish I knew what they were talking about,' I muse quietly, because I do. I wish I knew what James and I had just got messed up in. I wish I knew what we had got involved with. Because I've got this feeling that we aren't just going to walk away from this because they won't let us and we won't let ourselves.

'Maybe we could do some digging.' James says as we leave the lift and turn to leave the ministry

'Don't think they'd like that very much.' I tell him as the cold London air hits as we walk out onto the street.

'So, they employed us to do their dirty work, made us put our lives in danger.' At this I cast a look at him, 'Don't look at me like that! We snuck into the Slytherin common room to spy on a bunch of wannabe Death Eaters, that's a death wish.'

I shake my head at him, but grip his arm tighter and wish I had bought a cloak and wasn't wandering around London in a skin tight black catsuit. 'But even after that, they didn't tell us what we were doing it for or who. I'm finding out who we worked for tonight. With or without you.' James finishes with a hard line. It was the first time I've heard him speak like that in months, it's great to see James back, _my_ James, the James I fell in love with

'I've got to help you haven't I? You're no good at research.' I tell him, leaning into him as we walk through the streets of London

'James..' I say unsure because he's slowly backing me against the wall in our dorm. We just got in from our eventful night and the first thing he does is push me against a wall.

'Yes' he says slowly, his face only an inch or two away from me

'What are you doing?' I ask slowly.

'Being alive.' He tells me just before he lowers his lips to mine.

Oh God...

**A/N**

**If there were little things from tv shows or films that you didn't understand just ask – I don't think there was any this time around**

**Ken**

**XD**

**P.S. I Like reviews :D**


	7. Hot as a fever, I could just taste it

**A/N**

**First sorry it's been so long – the wonder of AS's.**

**But here is Chapter 6, enjoy and remember reviews make little old me very happy**

**A massive thank you to my Beta – Shroomy :D**

**Oh and this one takes off from where the last one finished**

**Chapter 6**

**Hot as a fever...I could just taste it**

'Being alive.' He tells me just before he lowers his lips to mine.

Oh God...

After he has kissed me very thoroughly he pulls away, running his hands up and down my back in search of the zip

'Okay..' I say him trailing off. Because he's located the zip at the top of the suit and has yanked it down to the base at my coccyx, 'James...' I try to begin again

'Here's an idea, shut up Lils.' He smirks at me, stepping back and slowly easing the suit of my shoulder and sliding it down my torso, 'Fuck Lils, no bra.' He says under his breath, breathlessly

'Bra lines.' I tell him, watching as he slides the suit down my body and just watches inch by inch as he reveals more of my skin. He pulls the sleeves off my arms. He stops when he reaches my hips and lets it fall over the rest of the suit. He just stares at me like he hasn't seen me in months. Well he hasn't really; sure he's seen me naked but not like this in a while

'For 'being alive' sex this isn't very alive-ly.' I smirk at him, hoping to wake him out of the revelry he's in

'Oh well please inform me miss Evans what is alive-ly sex like then?' he asks smiling down at me, slowly stepping closer to me

'Well I believe that we should be ripping at each other's clothes, then I do believe that we should either do it against the wall or on the sofa.' I tell him, running my hands under his polo shirt, slowly pushing it up.

His hands come to rest on my shoulders, tracing patterns on them, running onto my shoulder blades, 'We just haven't done this in a while and...' He begins

But I interrupt him, by taking one hand off his stomach and place it on his cheek, 'Hey we might not have, but that doesn't mean we have to do this a certain way. James we can do it slowly some other time but for Christ's sake just fuck me.' Sometimes the things that come out of my mouth, shock even me.

He stares at me for a moment, then he smiles and says, 'Well if you insist.'

And then he basically jumps at me, smashing his lips into mine and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I'm putty.

I manage to take off my shoes while his hands run down my back trying to push the suit further down, while my hands and pulling at his shirt. None of us are willing to give up for a while.

But when we separate for air I leap at the chance at pull the shirt over his head and start working at the button of his trousers. He peppers kisses on my neck then starts tugging down the rest of my suit

'Fuck, Lils are you actually trying to kill me?' He says staring at my pants-less crouch

'Can't stand VPLs' I tell him grinning.

He's trying to tug off my suit but it won't go further than half way down my calf. After a minute he sits back on his heels and looks up at me, 'Honey you're going to have to do it, I can't'

I shake my head at him and somehow manage to waddle over to the sofa where I begin to carefully peal the suit of my legs. James is stood in front of me just looking down at me.

'Yeah this is romantic and lust fuelled.' I tell him, pulling one foot out of the suit

'Well if you weren't wearing that ridiculous suit then it would be.' He informs me, fiddling with the zipper of his trousers

'You might as well take those off too, it would save so much time.' I inform him.

He looks down at me but begins to take them off, 'Always the romantic, Miss Evans,' he says sarcastically as I finish taking of the suit.

I smirk up at him, and let my eyes roam over him, his wide chest all muscley from Quidditch with a very nice happy trail leading from his belly button into his boxers. I don't bother to even look at his legs because his boxers have turned into a tent. 'Come here.' I say gently, pulling him towards me. He taller than me anyway but when I'm sitting down his crouch is level with my face. I tilt my head up and smile at him, placing a kiss just above his belly button, then to the left of it, then the right, then below it. I run my lips down his happy trail stopping at his boxers. I run my hands over his bum, hook my fingers into the waist-band of his boxers and tug them down. He steps out of them and looks down at me.

It is a very bizarre organ – the penis. Because frankly Mills and Boon is wrong, it isn't very attractive. But what can be done with it...fuck... Right come on Lily concentrate. I cast a look up at James and smirk, leaning closer to him

'Lily.' He warns

'Yes, darling?' I say before I run my tongue along the underside of his cock

'Lily,' He half moans

'James either shut up and get a blow job or just keep talking and don't get anything.' I tell him. I casting my eyes up at the end in time to see his eyes go wide, but he pretends to zip up his mouth. I have my own personal Zippy! (_Eww that's sick... anyway_.)

I smile up at him, and run my tongue around him, reaching the head and getting to taste him for the first time. It's bizarre but is somehow so James. Running my tongue around the head, His moans get louder and I can see his hands in fists. With my tongue at the top, I pull the head into my mouth, keeping my tongue moving around him. I slowly pull more of him in, keeping my tongue moving around him. I hum gently, causing him to buck slightly and I slowly pull him out of my mouth, keeping only the head in my mouth. I take him in again, this time quicker and wrap my hand around the end of his shaft that I can't fit into my mouth. My hand is doing the same as my mouth. While my other hand goes around and I run my fingers over his balls.

'Fuck, Lils.' James groans, bucking into me. I hum harder and he bucks again, this time he unclenches his fists and goes for my hair, gently pulling on it. This only causes me to moan. He pulls my hair harder and I start sucking him harder and going faster. He keeps bucking his hip into me, trying to find some sort of release. My fingers keep running over his balls as he moans again, 'Lils, I'm goin...'

At this I suck him harder and deeper, making both my hands work faster. I can feel him about to cum in my mouth, I speed up, I tug gently on his balls and he cums in my mouth. And frankly the only thing I can do is swallow; he just doesn't stop so I can't stop swallowing. He tastes bitter and I'm not sure I like it. But then I suppose it's something I will get use to because the fact that I just ingested part of James makes me shiver in delight. I slowly pop him out of my mouth and remove my hands and look up at him.

'Fuck, Lily.'

When I return to the common room carrying a glass of water, he's reclining on the sofa. He looks like someone out of a Classical painting.

'And you're sure you've never done that before,' he asks, scanning me as I walk up to him, and perch myself on the table

'Positive, but Alice is wealth of information.' I tell him taking a sip of water, letting the residual bitter taste leave my mouth

'Remind me to by her drink.' He jokes. I put the water down and go and sit down next to him.

He smiles down at me and leans in to kiss me gently. I run my hands over his chest, slowly, flicking his nipples as I travel past them. He raises his eyebrows at me but doesn't say anything as my hands travel further down. I run my index finger up and down him again, causing him to twitch, I take my hand and slowly wank him.

'Lils,' He says slowly

'What, not up for seconds?' I say innocently.

'Why, Miss Evans,' He laughs, kissing me heartily. He removes my hand and I cast him a look, he just shakes his head. I see him place his own hand where mine once was and his lips fall on my nipples, teasing them with his tongue. My head flings back on the sofa as I moan gently. He moves down slowly, kissing as he goes. He slides off the sofa and ends up on his knees in between my legs. He kisses down, skimming my thighs and staring right at me, he smirks and then just places his tongue on my clit.

'James...' I trail off

'Tit for tat, Miss Evans.' He says against me, before he pulls my clit into his mouth. Oh fuck, here we go.

He just sucks on my clit, his fingers digging into my side as I wiggle and moan under the way he is using his mouth, licking my slit and all around me

'No, please, James...' I moan, tugging on his hair, he just ignores me and continues to lick me. Taking my clit into his mouth again he sucks on it harder. His hands are working their way up, cupping my breasts, flicking my nipples then pinching them.

I think I'm about to explode when he dives his tongue into me, while his fingers pinch my nipples harder. I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter as his tongue continues its ministrations, alternating between diving into me and sucking on my clit. Somewhere I'm conscience that I'm moaning loudly and I flop back on the sofa.

'James...James...fuck...oh...James...please...inside...oh...gods...please.' Somehow in the cryptic moans James lifts his head up and smirks up at me. I moan at the loss of his mouth when he had just bought me to the edge and left me hanging. His lips are covered in me and his eyes are darker than I've ever seen them. He doesn't speak, just reaches behind him with one hand, keeping the other hand firmly on one of my nipples continuing to pinch and flick it.

It takes my brain a moment to comprehend what he is doing. I sit myself up and pull him towards me, crashing my lips onto his. I can taste myself on him which only causes me to moan more and push myself further into him. His arms wrap around me, delegating my spine causing me to melt. Tearing my lips away from him, 'I'm on the potion.'

James wastes no time and crashes his lips back on my, slowly and expertly pushing me further into the sofa, 'Oh thank god.' At that he plunges into me, keeping completely still. . His hands are gripped onto my hips.

And just as I think that there is nothing in the world that is better than him burrowed to the hilt inside of me. He moves.

And then its starts, I can't stop moaning, each time loader than the next, the feeling of him hammering into me only made better by his hands gripping my bum, gripping me harder every time he plunges into me. Then it stops.

That feeling of being right on the edge and be completely filled, stops.

'James...' I say hesitantly

'Can we move, my knees really wreck?' he asks sheepishly.

I laugh, but that cause vibrations where he is still buried in me, so I nod and say, 'Well we did mention the wall.' cheekily.

He picks me up in one sweep and walks over to the wall. Having never been carried with a guy's dick in me...well...he can do it any time.

He bangs me into the wall and instructs me to hold on. I wrap my legs around him as one of his goes around my bum. And then it starts. And I don't care that my back is against the wall and I'll have marks there in the morning.

He's hammering into me, the sweat on his forehead running down. And I can hear myself moan, because something is happening. And every time he dives further in he's tipping me more over the edge and I'm dangling off it precariously

'Fuck. Harder...'

And he does, and then I can feel it. And he goes harder, and it gets bigger, and he's going faster.

Then I'm falling and I keep falling and I'm conscience that he's still going and I'm riding it out and I call out his name and he slams into me, I feel him explode within me, he calls out breathlessly, his head collapse onto my shoulder.

'Fuck James...' I manage to say after I've caught my breath

He picks his head off my shoulder and smiles at me, 'We are so doing that again.'

We're lying in James bed with the duvet tight around us. My head is lying on his chest and one leg slung over his. I'm tracing shapes on his chest in between the slight dusting of hair.

'Lils...' he says quietly, his fingers still stroking my hair

'Ummmm..'

'I like sex.' He says, causing me to hit him and sit up slightly, looking down at him

'You like sex generally or sex with me?' I ask him jokingly

'Well,' he begins, pulling me on top of him, 'generally, but it's definitely better with you.'

I smile down at him and kiss him gently. He smiles at me and there is something about the way he looks that is wonderful but I can't place it.

Before I know it he flips me over so I'm beneath him

'Ready for round 2, Miss Evans?' he asks

'I think that should be round 3. And haven't we got lessons?' I point out. It's 4 in the morning

'Oh live dangerously.' he tells me. Before I open my mouth to respond, he covers it with his. Oh who cares about lessons, I'm in James Potter's bed

'God Lils, you look awful.' Alice informs me as she sits down opposite me at breakfast

'thanks Al, you try getting 2 hours sleep.' I tell her. James puts his arm around me and kisses my hair.

'Here, caffeine, love.' He whispers pushing a giant mug of black coffee with sugar in my direction.

I nod and begin to drink the coffee

'So you two had an interesting night then?' Alice asks laughing.

I send her a dirty look, 'Where's Frank, Al. Left him chained up somewhere?'

Sirius splutters on his breakfast at this, 'Prongs you've be a bad influence on that one.'

James shakes his head, while Alice turns to Sirius, 'Na she's always been like that.'

Sirius looks at her then to me, 'And I've missed it all!' He says pouting. Remus grips his shoulder in mock-confrontation.

**A/N**

**The title isn't mine – it's lyrics from 'Sex on Fire'**

**Zippy is the zipped up rugby ball with a body from The Rainbow Show it ran from the 70's to 92 but people really remember it in the 70's and 80's – it's a Children's TV programme in the UK**

**Mills and Boon – 'Romance' Books – you often find them in charity shops and supermarkets**

**Review please - even a full stop :P**

**Ken**

**XD  
**


	8. AN

**A/N**

**I'm not a fan of things like this but there we go. Over the past few months I've got a few messages about when i'm going to finish this. If I'm honest before I got the first message it had slipped my mind. There are other chapters written and the others are all planned out. However.**

**I'm in upper 6 and my A-Levels are coming up, and well they are kind of important :P**

**It will be finished, I promise. I won't say Hiatus but well...**

**Thank you**

**Ken**

**XxX**


	9. Fireworks

**A/N Right I'm going to put up the remaining chapters when I can, so there could be a two month gap between chapters or it might be 4 in 2 weeks.**

**Enjoy and Review**

**xx**

**Chapter 8  
I'm thinking about the fireworks**

'Yo Lily-sun.'

'Yes Bruce Lee?' I turn and wait for him to catch up with me

'Who's he?' Sirius asks, puzzled

'He was a martial act - actory dude.' I tell him

'Right... okay then. I want to throw a party.' He informs me

'Well you can.' I reply sarcastically

'No, no...I want your help.' He tells me

'Okay, what do you want me to do?' I ask

'Well I think we all need a pick-me-up after everything, and who better to throw it than the mauraders!'

'Fine, but what has this got to do with me?' I waunder outloud at him.

'Well we were thinking of having it in your dorm.' He says sheepishly

'ahhh.'

'yeah, soo...'

I glance up at him, and sigh, 'I guess.'

He jumps up happily, kisses me on my forehead and runs off skipping. Sometimes he really scares me.

'I heard that we're having a party.' Alice plopps herself down next to me on the sofa

'Really? I had no idea.' I joke, leaning futher back into the sofa

She smiles at me then glances around the Griffindor common room. Seeing that no one else is here, she says, 'Lils can I ask you something?'

I think about making a joke, but the way she says it and the look she has in her eyes, stops me, 'of course, you never have to ask Al'

'I know, I just feel odd about asking you,' She says embarresed

'Ally, you're my best friend. Ask.' I tell her

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, 'You and James are solid, aren't you?'

I turn my head to look at her, 'Now yeah. After everything we...came out the other end. But yeah, I would say so.' I pause and look at her, 'Why?'

'It's Frank.'

'Frank? Your boyfriend who is obsessively in love with you since you were 13? That Frank?' I ask, startled at the direction this conversation is going

'Yeah.' She says in a quiet subdued voice

I move closer to her and put my hand on her knee, 'Ally? What is it.'

'He's been acting really odd, he's distant even when he's there. We're still doing everything we normally do but..' She sniffs

'Ally,' I squeeze her knee, 'Now I do realise that this is me, the Run-away girlfriend.' She laughs very weakly at that, 'but talk to him, your Alice and Frank. Talk to him.'

'But..' she trys to say

'Ally, I haven't seen you like this in years, whatever is going on with him, you have to talk to him.'

'So where do we start?' James asks me. We're sat at a table in the far end of the library, late at night

'Lists.' I tell him, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, 'What do we know?'

'Ummm.' He tries to think, 'Dumbledore, Moody and McGonagall are in some sort of secret organisation.' I'm writting as he talks, 'Against Voldermort, They sort of employed us. And well thats it.' he finishes sounding dejected

'Dumbledore hates Voldermort, he looked like he had some sort of power - so are we saying he's at the helm.' He nods in agreement, 'and there has to be more than those 3.'

'But that's a lot of possible magical people that could be involved.'

'yeah..' I say quietly in responce. I tap the quill against the wood, thinking. 'Pure-bloods.' I declare after a moment

'What? explain.'

'The amount of people we have to go though to find the other people involved is massive. Who's most likely to get involved in fighting him - 'Blood traitors'

He sits there with his mouth open, 'Okay, 'blood traitors'

'Well there's you'

'but I'm the only one.'

'The Weasely's or the Prewitts' I tell him

He sits there thinking, while I try not to interrupt him, 'Well that's sorted then.' he declares standing up and picking up my bag from the floor.

'huh?' I look up at him puzzled, as he swiftly takes my paper and quill from under me, stuffing them in my bag

'Come on,' he instructs me to hurry up.

'What, are you going to get boils if you stay in here for too long?' I joke

He gives me a withering look as we walk pass the books.

'Anyway...why can we leave?' I ask, as we walk past a group of 5th years heads being swallowed by books.

'Oh, I know Arthur and Molly Weasley.' He says, 'I'll bag an invite to tea.' he informs me nonchalantly.

I look at him, 'You can't do that.'

Looking at me, he shakes his head,'oh Lily.'

'So Padfoot, does this party have a theme?' Peter asks, stuffing food into his mouth.

'Let's get completely smashed' Sirus replies offhandily.

'Great.' Ais smiles.

'You picked a day yet.' I ask him.

'Na, don't fret little lils, a date will be picked, give me time.' He pats my head.

Batting him away, James walks up behind and leans over me, whispering 'on Saturday at 11.'

As he takes his seat next to me, Sirius glances from me to him, 'What is going on?' he asks acusingly

'Dont fret little Siri.' I joke, patting his head as he scowls at me.

**A/N**

**Basically this was just a chapter setting up the rest of the story.**

**Review if you please**

**XD**


End file.
